1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion along a curved path by a flexible core element movably supported within a flexible conduit. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an assembly including a terminal removably secured to a slug attached to an end of the core element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many remote control assemblies include a terminal connected to an end of a core element for attaching the core element to a control member. Such terminals generally include retaining members for attaching the terminal to the control member. Additionally, such terminals are preferably removably connected to the core element so that the core element may be disconnected from the terminal and control member so that the core element may be independently serviced. Ideally, the core element is secured to the terminal is such a way so as to not kink or permanently deform the core element.
Although remote control assemblies as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,234,602 to McIntosh and 4,599,913 to Dawson disclose coupling assemblies which permit the core element to be separated from a coupling, neither reference discloses a terminal attachable to a control member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,666 issued to Secord discloses a remote control assembly including a terminal attached near an end of a core element. The core element is slidably disposed within a slot passing through the terminal and may be separated therefrom. Unfortunately, however, the Secord '666 assembly is connected directly to the core element by biasing and deforming the core element. Thus, the core element becomes permanently deformed as a result. Additionally, the core element can not be separated from the control member due to a slug disposed at an end of the core element which is unable to pass through a retaining member. Thus, although the Secord '666 assembly does permit the core element to by detached from the terminal, the core element can not be separated from the control member.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,155 to Wing discloses an assembly including a terminal for receiving a slug disposed on an end of a core element. The terminal interconnects the end of the core element with a control member and additionally allows the core element to be separated from the terminal for independent servicing. The terminal includes a pocket for receiving the slug but does not provide any means for retaining the slug within the pocket. In other words, the slug is free to move out of the pocket thus becoming inadvertently disconnected therewith.